vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamiizumi Nobutsana
Summary Nobutsuna Kamiizumi is the owner of the Swordmaster Asterisk, the leader of the Black Blades, and Edea's mentor in the arts of war. Known for his incredible leadership and peerless skill with the blade, he serves as a formidable foe in the heroes efforts to end the civil war in Eisenberg. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''High 7-A Name: Nobutsana Kamiizumi Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Holder of the Swordmaster Asterisk, Leader of the Black Blades Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Attack Reflection (Can return the amount of damage he takes from an attack and multiply it several times over), Forcefield Creation (Can erect a barrier to defend himself with Default and use the power of the Swordmaster Asterisk that can create a field where neither Kamiizumi nor his foe can leave until one of them falls) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is Braev Lee's sworn ally and rival, Braev forced both Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who tore apart entire mountain ranges from the aftereffects of their attacks, to retreat to their respective alcoves) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-1200, can match all four Warriors of Light at once Magnolia Arch who skips the surface of the moon and can dodge cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high. Despite being constantly forced to fight armies several times more than his group, he's actually routing them for days. Range: Tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: The katana Kotetsu, Rebuff Locket, Swordmaster Asterisk (grants him his powers, allows him to pass his powers to others, and creates a nigh-impenetrable barrier that keeps outsiders out during combat) Intelligence: As the leader of the highest military division in Eternia and the brother-in-arms of the Grand Marshall himself, Kamiizumi is a swordsman and military strategist of the highest caliber, taking on forces of hundreds of soldiers on his lonesome and routing thousands of opponents with a force of one hundred. Patient and observant of the larger picture, he chastises others who only see things in black and white, often exposing their flaws in the process. In combat he is equally patient, reading and anticipating oncoming attacks in order to counter attack for maximum possible effect and his instincts are so ingrained into his body that he is able to react to virtually any attack on reflex. Weaknesses: Reliant on physical attacks and counters. The Worm Turns does not work on magic attacks. Notable Abilities/Attacks/Techniques: Attacks *'Before Swine:' Kamiizumi takes up a stance that halves the damage of an oncoming magical attack before responding with a sword swing that boasts power equal to twice the strength of the original attack. * Default: Kamiizumi takes up a completely defensive stance that erects a barrier in front of him, restoring his stamina and greatly reducing the effectiveness of the next attack. * Free Lunch: Kamiizumi is able to temporarily eliminate the energy costs of his attacks. * Know Thine Enemy: Kamiizumi prepares for an attack from a particular opponent, dealing quadruple the damage he would have taken if he selects correctly. * Nothing Ventured: Kamiizumi, in anticipation of an oncoming physical attack, takes up a stance that halves the amount of damage he would have taken before responding with an attack with double the power of his aggressor's. * Squeaky Wheel: Kamiizumi saps the stamina of the target, reducing the number of attacks they can deal in a single exchange or forcing them to rest, leaving them vulnerable. * The Worm Turns: If struck by an enemy attack that leaves him badly wounded, Kamiizumi will respond with a sword strike that is nearly eight times stronger than the original attack. Passive Abilities * Abate Earth: Kamiizumi takes reduced damage from Earth-based attacks. * Confusion Immunity: Kamiizumi is heavily resistant to abilities that would instill confusion, vertigo, or other similar mental ailments. * Counter: Kamiizumi reflexively matches oncoming attacks with his own. * Counter Amp: Kamiizumi's preference for counterattacks amplifies their effects. * Multitask: Kamiizumi's mastery of the blade allows him to quickly follow up any of his normal swings with another swing nearly instantly. * Redoubled Effort: The higher Kamiizumi's stamina is, the more damage his attacks deal, and waiting additional turns to defend will greatly increase the amount of damage he deals with his next attack. * Slow and Steady: Kamiizumi's speed is greatly amplified after using Default. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Samurai Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7